Seth's Imprint
by Smithgirl24
Summary: When seth imprints on a girl with a mean past, can he get her to trust him?


First Day

Hannah P.O.V.

Great, just great. New town. New home. New high school. No friends.

I'm driving in my black mustang with my sister, Brittany and my brother, Jay. Brittany's bragging about new clothes she got before we left Colorado. Brittany's one of the those girls that are on the cheerleading squad, gets all the guys, inviting to all the parties, and of course is gorgeous. She has blonde, straight long hair, beautiful hazel eyes, perfect size to get all the guys, and she only 15.

Jay's the same but looks more like me. He has brown wavy hair that's always in his hazel eyes and he has freckles. He's on the football team and has every girl looking his way but we're like best friends unlike Brittany and me.

I have brown curly hair with blonde from the sun; hazel eyes, freckles, and is 5'9". I'm into sports like Jay but not cheerleading like Brittany and unlike my brother and sister, I'm totally invisible.

We finally got to La Push high school. One thing for sure, we were going to stick out. My car looked the most expansion off the lot.

I pull in the parking space, grab my backpack and ignore the stares. I watch as my sister gets out and all the guys staring at her, I roll my eyes. She walks away without a glance or goodbye and starts talking to the huge group of guys. My brother then gets out and we walk to the office together.

I'm nervous and definelty don't want to be here. Just because I'm at a different school don't mean nicer people. My brother noticed me starting get nervous and grabs my shoulders before I grab my schedule.

"Hannah, nothings going to happen to you. He doesn't know where you live, don't worry." He reassures me.

I nod, taking a shaky breath and grab my schedule.

"See you later, Jay." I say and leave to find my first class, English.

I walk in the classroom and go up to the teacher, telling him I'm new. He sends me to the back of the classroom in the corner.

**Wow, way to make me feel welcome.** I thought to myself.

The bell rings and students come in chatting, laughing, and taking their seats. Then these HUGE guys that look like brothers walked in. When I say huge, I don't mean fat, I mean tall, like over 6 feet and really muscular. They both had black short hair, russet-brown skin, but one was thinner than the other.

I look away because 1. I don't want to get involved with guys ever again and 2. Guys like that don't like girls like me. So when they take their seat without so much of a glance, I'm not surprised.

I get out my notebook and start doodling because Mr. Watson really ain't saying anything worth hearing so I doodle. I doodle for the rest of the class till the bell rings. The rest of my classes went the same way. Walk in the room, teacher tells you where to sit, and doodle for the rest of the class. It was finally lunchtime. I walk through the lunch doors and right away see Jay and Brittany. Brittany hanging out with all the cheerleaders, I'm guessing and Jay hanging out with all the jocks, while I'm going to sit by myself.

I buy my lunch and start walking toward an empty lunch table. I'm not watching where I'm going. So when someone sticks their leg out I go falling with my lunch getting all over me. I see everyone laughing even Brittany, my own sister laughing at me. All on my mind was to get out of there. I run out the lunch doors into someone or something hard.

"Whoa, there speedy." He said using his arms to steady me.

I look up to see a handsome guy with big brown eyes that go wide when he looks at me. He's gapping at me, while his friends are smiling down at me.

**Why are they all looking at me like I'm actually worth something? **I ask myself.

I then look down at myself, and realized two things 1. I'm a mess and 2. he still had his hands wrapped around my arms. I look up to see him trying to say something.

"Umm, I'm Seth." He stutters out.

I smile, "Hey Seth." I say, not saying my name.

He waited for me to give him my name, but when i didnt he speaks.

"You know usually when someone says their name the other person would normally do the same." He says trying to act serious but failing.

"Hmm, does that seem to be a problem?" I say trying not to smile.

"I think it is, cause then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh, now I see the problem. My name is Hannah." I say smiling.

He smiles, "Hannah, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I blush and look down at his hands still wrapped around my arms.

Just then Jay comes through the doors looking really pissed.

Uh oh.

"Dude, take your hands off my sister, right now!" He says really pissed.

Seth takes his hands off my arm, where it now feels really cold without his hands there.

"What did I do wrong?" Seth asked confused, which seem to make Jay even madder if it was possible.

"Oh, don't even play that game. Your probably sweet talking my sister so you can hurt her just like last time." I flinched at the memory. Seth saw my reaction and started shaking.

"Last time?" Seth asked.

"Yes, last time! Why do you think we moved from that awful place?" Jay says, which makes Seth shake more.

"Seth, calm down!" one of his friends says.

"Seth, relax its not a big deal." I tell him.

Whoops

"Its not a big deal?" my brother practically screamed at me. That made Seth mad.

"Don't you dare scream at her!" Seth screams at Jay.

One of Seth's friends gets in his face and starts telling him stuff that seem to calm him down.

I get in Jay's face. "Your not helping when you bringing up my past again." I tell him in a shaky voice.

The bell rings. I walk away trying not to cry, when someone's hand reached out to my wrist to stop me. I turn around to see Seth.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I take a shaky breath and nod trying to put on a brave face.

He seemed to know I was lying, cause he pulls me into him gently to hold me. I wanted to pull back but something tells me he wont hurt me like the last guy.

"It's okay I won't hurt you, I promise." He says sincerely.

I lean into him not caring what people saw. The bell rings but I don't pull away.

I finally pulled away what seem to be hours but probably only minutes. I look up at him to see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking at me. He starts to lean in; I then realize he was going to kiss me! He leans in closer….


End file.
